


[podfic] Once Bitten (Twice Shy)

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [11]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Crack, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, cat!Loki, dog!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Odin Allfather owns two high-maintenance pets. Loki is a cat. Thor is a dog. They don't get along - until, finally, disastrously, they do.





	[podfic] Once Bitten (Twice Shy)

** **

**Title: [Once Bitten (Twice Shy)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317402) **

**Author: ** ** [saucery](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG-13

**Fandom:** Thor (movie'verse)

**Pairing:** Loki/Thor

**Length:** 00:06:44

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/12%20\(THOR\)%20_Once%20Bitten%20\(Twice%20Shy\)_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))

**Author's Note:**

> The original text for this podfic is no longer available online, as of 9/27/19.


End file.
